


she-ra doodles

by gryzdolnik



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Gen, doodle dump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-03-01 16:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryzdolnik/pseuds/gryzdolnik
Summary: some doodles/sketches for this awesome show :DChapter 1: mermistaChapter 2: grumpy mermista/perfuma + hoodiesChapter 3: Mermista/Perfuma modern auChapter 4: bow&mermista purple crop top squadChapter 5: mermista/perfuma almost kissChapter 6: perfuma





	1. mermista




	2. grumpy mermista/perfuma + hoodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> girlfriends + hoodies


	3. Mermista/Perfuma modern au

 


	4. bow&mermista purple crop top squad




	5. mermista/perfuma almost kiss




	6. perfuma




End file.
